


FFIX: Reparations

by zenalite



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Breeding, Cheating, Cuckolding, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Guilt, Homelessness, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Non-Graphic Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenalite/pseuds/zenalite
Summary: Freya Crescent is in Alexandria with Sir Fratley, feeling bad for all the survivors of the battles and their poor living conditions. She finds herself in trouble with a disgustingly fat homeless man, that has some issues with "rat bitches" like her. Rather than fighting him off, she decides to do what's right and accept punishment for what she's helped do to the locals.Anonymous commission





	FFIX: Reparations

The main street of Alexandria bustled with life. A few were gathered to beg for food and scraps, especially those left orphaned by the battles. Freya felt guilty to look at them, and the few times she caught a child chasing around a man to collect the crumbs of bread from his meal made her want to sacrifice everything to make things right. 

“Don’t let it get to you,” Fratley told her. “You never chose to start this war. And that it ended is good for everyone. Things will only improve.” 

That may have been true, but her heart hurt no less. Even worse was the anger she could sense in people’s eyes as she spared some coin to as many of them as she could. Once, she tried to help out a veteran that had lost both legs, only for him to scream, “Get away from me you rat bitch!” - doing his best to crawl away after throwing the coins back at her.

_ I’m so sorry… _ Freya’s eyes teared up but she tried to hide it. It was below her to show such weakness of emotion. Fratley’s cool and rational behavior was what she was supposed to emulate. But despite the endless love she bore him, she just couldn’t get over all the pain that surrounded her… 

As they made their way towards the inn, Freya spotted a huge man leaning against one of the stores. Despite being a human, he was probably the fattest and hairiest that she had ever seen, to the degree that she questioned whether or not he was human at all - though he was almost twice as tall as she was. He had no neck to speak of, and the amount of fat on his gut was so great that it dangled nearly all the way down to his knees, while two other hairy sacks that looked like breasts were resting on top of it and glistening with sweat. It was impossible to tell if he even wore anything since his belly covered everything up, but his ankles alone were thicker than her thigh. 

Their eyes met and Freya felt his cold glance as he spotted her. She opened her mouth to speak, but he gurgled and spit on her before that could happen. Freya stood there, humiliated, feeling the phlegm as it rolled down her face. Some had entered her mouth, and she could taste it, bitter enough that she grimaced. “Get the fuck away, rat, haven’t you people done enough?!” 

Freya was not angry. Disappointed, maybe, but she could understand the hatred. She left it at that and moved on, wondering what they could ever do to make it up to these people.

One of the things that now became common around the Alexandria was assault. With so many desperate men put together, many of them war veterans, it was inevitable that some would act out. Other men were butchered over a piece of bread or a single coin, while many of the women found themselves gangraped in dark alleyways and taken as slaves. As much as the guards tried to put an end to it, rape and death had just become an epidemic. The few times she herself tried to intervene, she only felt guilty for bringing about more slaughter. Was there no peaceful solution to be had?

_ They don’t deserve this _ , thought Freya bitterly. _ If anyone deserves this, it’s us… _

The next day she made the rounds with Fratley again, when she spotted the fat man from the day before, pissing in one of the alleys. Their eyes locked briefly, but Freya immediately averted her gaze, knowing that witnessing him relieving himself was an added humiliation he did not deserve. 

She kept walking, trailing after Fratley as he and one of the commanders discussed the morale of the troops. A shadow fell on her from behind. Freya glanced over her shoulder and saw the fat man from before looming over her. He grinned and flashed his yellow teeth. “Where are you going, rat?” 

“Excuse me?...” 

A thick arm wrapped around her neck from behind, catching her in a chokehold that lifted her feet up the ground. “I asked where the fuck you’re going, you stupid fucking rat.” A sudden punch connected to her stomach, leaving her without breath and with pain enough to make her eyes water radiating from her abdomen. In the distance, she could see Fratley walking onwards, too distracted to notice her assault. The crowds that surrounded them were either so wretched that they stared blankly at her, unsure of what was happening, or nodding their heads excited and giggling at the sight of a Burmecian being used by hurt by a human. 

Holding her tight, the fat man dragged her into one of the dark alleys, then tossed her against the stone floor before a staircase that led down to some kind of basement. Freya fell hard, crying out as she hit the ground. The man kicked her in the back and sent her rolling down the steps, till she finally landed on her back, her gaze dizzy and ears ringing. 

“That’s more like it,” he said, planting a foot on her stomach. The door next to them was closed, but Freya could hear bustling noise coming from within. “So you’re the bitch of that rat fuck responsible for what happened to Alexandria, is that right?” 

“I…” The fat man grabbed her by the ears and lifted her up, then pinned her against the wall with his soft gut. “You’re nothing but subhuman trash,” he snapped at her, his spittle flying all over her face. “Your stupid fucking race doesn’t even have a right to exist. Look at this!” he yelled, pulling roughly on her ears and slapping her snout. “What the fuck is this?” He punched her again and slammed her head against the wall. 

Freya crumpled in a fetal position, holding her stomach as she tried to find some peace of mind.  _ It’s all right, _ she told herself.  _ We’ve done worse to him. Ruined his city. Probably killed his family. This is nothing… _

The fat man dropped down on top of her and put his belly down to rest on her face. Freya could feel the coarse hair of his belly rubbing against her, and the horrible smell coming from its underside.  _ To think that we’ve made them degenerate to this level… _

“What, you like that, you stupid rat?” He laughed and slammed his gut in her face a few more times. There was nothing as good as teaching these fucking Burmecians what their place was.  _ Do they think they’re better than us? These maggots… _ But the fact that the rat wouldn’t even fight back told him everything he needed to know about this so-called “noble” race with their shitty knights.  _ She’s just another cunt that wants what’s coming to her! _

The fat man lifted his gut and she finally got a look at his cock. It was not only much larger than any she had ever seen, but surprisingly veiny. If anyone suspected that these fat humans would have penises just as soft as their arms and bellies they would’ve been dead wrong. If anything, his apparatus looked  _ too _ hard and muscular, as if it were made of steel…

Struggling to hold up his rolls of fat, the man reached down and grabbed the shaft with his gorilla-like hand, struggling to grip it the whole way. “What, you disgusting subhuman piece of shit, you haven’t seen a real cock before?”

Freya swallowed hard. “I…” 

“You what, cunt?” He laughed darkly, then brought the swollen head of his cock and rolled it across her face, leaving a trail of hot cum that she could feel and, more importantly, smell. The musky odour entered her nostrils and made her tremble in response. She never imagined anything having such a strong smell, and though it made her feel grossed out, another part of her was made curious by it. 

For all of her… experience with sexual matters, she never imagined she would ever come so close to a human’s penis. Relationships between Burmecians were far simpler, and the few times she made love to Fratley it was far more about her affection for him as a partner than anything sexual as such… Lust as described by humans, and especially the degeneracy that many of them complained about, was simply not a factor for Burmecians. 

The man brought the tip of his cock down to her mouth and ran it across. “Come on, open up, bitch. I’m going to give you a treat you’ll never forget. You wanted victory against us, didn’t you? Let an Alexandrian give you a proper reward!” 

Freya kept her mouth clenched tightly. No, I can’t… I need to be strong for Fratley. This man is being awful… If he truly went further with this, she would have to get away. She wouldn’t hurt him, of course, or at least would try not to, but she couldn’t let him defile her in such a way. Freya belonged to Fratley, she was his woman, his lo--

“OPEN UP, FUCKING CUNT!!” he roared, and slammed his fist into her head. Her vision blurred and Freya opened her mouth to scream in pain, only to have it get filled up by his cock instead. Smiling down at her, the man pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, relishing the hot wetness of her sweet and unused rat mouth, of the way her little tongue darted around hopelessly around his huge cock and only added to his pleasure. “Ahhh, that’s fucking nice, rat…” 

As he relaxed, he dropped his gut back on top of her face, grabbing onto her ears as he churned her mouth with his dick. The best part of it was how much he could feel her struggling underneath him, her arms and legs kicking at him, but all in a completely hopeless effort. His weight was just too great for that. 

“Freya!” a voice called in the distance. “Freya, where are you!?” 

The Burmecian panicked at once.  _ Fratley! Here?! _ She was terrified that he might come over and see her like this, see her getting… used by this human. There was no telling how Fratley might react at the sight, and Freya was intent at stopping the bloodshed no matter the cost.  _ There’s no way… There’s no way I can let this happen! _

_ _ Alas, the fat human just wouldn’t get off of her. At the same time she could hear Fratley’s voice drawing closer. As much as she tried it it was just pointless.  _ Fratley, no! Please stay away!  _ All she could feel was the human’s cock throbbing in her mouth now, and her tongue sliding along the popping veins as its taste intermingled with her spit and raped her taste buds.  _ My love, you can’t see me in this way... _

The man looked up and saw the Burmecian appear at the top of the staircase. “You there!” he called angrily. “What are you doing?” But he had looked away. It was only as his gaze returned a few seconds later and followed the outline of the legs sprawled underneath the human that it finally dawned on him. At first it was shock and terror, followed quickly by embittered rage. “ **YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!** ” 

Fratley rushed over, but the human was prepared for this eventuality. He grabbed a heavy rock lying on the ground next to him and aimed it right at the Burmecian’s head. He had never been good with a sword, or a boy, and certainly no fancy mage. But to throw a good stone? The streets had taught him that. And now he watched as it followed the path he sent it on, how it connected with the rat’s forehead and sent him crumpling to the ground before he hit the last stair. 

“Fratley! My love!” Freya finally found the strength to push the human off of her and rush to her lovers aid. She took Fratley’s head in her lap as she knelt at his side, and noticed that he bled profusely. Tears came out of her eyes. “Fratley!... You need help…” 

“He’ll be just fine,” the man told her. All of a sudden, she could feel the huge cock resting on her head again, and slowly trailing its way down her face. 

“He needs help…” 

“It’s just a rock, you stupid rat. He just needs a nap, that’s all. I’ll kill him right now if you make a move. Finish it.” 

Freya broke down into sobs. Hot tears rolled down her face and spilled on Fratley’s mouth. Then the human’s cock moved forwards until it finally connected with her lips again, the shaft moving against her mouth as she wept and tried to speak. Her tears came down and washed it, picking up the human’s seed as they went down their course again towards Fratley’s face… 

“You want to save him, rat? It’s time to pleasure your master. Make me feel good.” Freya couldn’t say it. She didn’t know what to say. Frately was watching her… “Do you not fucking hear, you furry cretin?” This time the human kicked at her from behind. “Open your fucking mouth, cunt. Open it and show him how you do it for a human!!” 

There was no choice. _ Forgive me, darling… _ Her lips opened softly and took in the shaft from the side. The fat man grabbed her by the hair and rolled his dick back and forth against her tongue, then stuck it in and pressed her cheek. Freya could feel her cheek growing taught as he filled it up, filling up her mouth as much as he could. 

He pulled her away from Fratley and made her hold his gut up as he played with his dick. “Fuck, this feels so good,” he groaned, moving his fingers over the throbbing head. He hadn’t felt so light in ages. “I need to get a few rats like you to hold my fat up at all times and worship me.”

“Yes, sir…” Freya whispered. She didn’t want anymore trouble. Certainly not to risk Fratley’s wellbeing. If she needed to make this human feel good, then so be it.  _ It’s just this one time, and after we’ve done so much harm to them, even you can understand, darling… _

The human grabbed her head and shoved his cock down her throat as deep as it could go. Freya gurgled and relaxed her muscles to take it inside safely, but her tight throat was no match for the length and girth of his cock. By the time he was halfway down her throat she started choking, her spit coming back up through her nostrils. Breathing got impossible, but the human not only held her in place, but pounded his palm violently against her head and squeezing her throat to get her to open up. 

_ He’s so rough with me… This human… We’ve truly made them angry _ . 

But the man only pushed his head back and took deep breaths, feeling in total ecstasy. His dick felt so good in her throat, bulging out of it with each vein visible, that he felt it was melting away like ice in a warm pond. Humans needed to fuck more rats. Even if this killed them, it was a feeling worth getting. Human pleasure needed to come first. 

As he got close to coming, he pushed her as hard as he could, bringing her to the hairy base of his cock, the pillows of his sweaty and hairy fat covering up her face. The rat was struggling hard now, no doubt going out like a candle as she ran out of breath. But he wasn’t ready to come just yet. It needed more intensity to make it memorable. He wrapped his hand around her tiny throat and put a firm grip on it as possible, massaging his shaft from the outside. Then, he took his fist and started pounding on the back of her head as if he were nailing with a hammer, each shockwave bringing him closer and closer to coming. 

To Freya, each hit was like an explosion at the back of her skull. She could no longer sense where was up, where was down, and her body slowly shut down from lack of oxygen. It was the sudden burst of heat in her throat and neck that brought her back instantly, continuing a moment later with a flood of air coming through her mouth. 

She fell to her knees and coughed, the human’s cum dripping from her nose, though it felt like it was everywhere, in her stomach, in her nose, her throat, even her skull… The man laughed and grabbed her by the air, dragging her back to Fratley. “Now, give your rat a kiss.” 

Freya was ashamed to see that Fratley’s eyes were open, though he stared at her blankly. Was he wounded, or only pretending to be out of shame? _ Darling… _ Her mouth lowered with an earnest desire to kiss him, then connected with his, her seed-covered tongue entering his mouth to deliver a kiss that tasted of human cum.

“Isn’t that nice and sweet? Two rats making out.” Getting bored already, the fat man grabbed her again, and this time lifted her up against the wall. He held her there, his hand pushing into her throat hard enough to choke her, while his fingers went along her body, unbuttoning whatever he could and ripping the rest apart.

“There we go,” he said, “not a bad body at all, for a fucking rat.” His palms went over her round tits and then all the way down to her thick and muscular thighs. First he touched one of her hardened nipples gingerly, then yanked it hard. Freya screamed, feeling as if her body were being torn apart. But she was immediately punished for it, with a few slaps that made her ears ring and a powerful dose of spit that covered. “Don’t you ever fucking cry like that again!”

She knew that people were out there in the streets, going about their day as this was happening to her. But then, she remembered all those homeless humans out there whose lives they had ruined, all the limbless veterans, the orphaned children, the widowed wives, and thought,  _ I deserve this _ . 

The man couldn’t believe just what a good body the rat had. It was hard to spot under all those clothes. Her abs were tough and hard, her hips were wide, her waist so tiny… “I’m going to make trash out of you,” he told her, knowing she would be worse off than him by the end of ths. He turned her around kicked the legs from under her. Once she was on the ground he put his foot on her head, stroking himself hard once more as he gazed down at her tight and tiny pussy, already glistening. 

_ I just need to take this for a little longer, _ Freya told herself. She was curious what the human meant to do.  _ Is he going to fuck me? _ If it was punishment he wanted this was a weird way to go about it since… She swallowed and tried to push back the thought for how dirty it was, but it just wouldn’t go away.  _ Since it might feel good for me too…  _

The man dropped down behind her on his knees and eased his cock between her firm asscheeks. “Goddamn it!” he yelled, getting up again. “This is hurting my fucking knees!” 

“I’m sorry,” whispered Freya. 

The human went and got Fratley, then lowered him down right behind Freya. “There we go,” he said, dropping down with his knees on top of the wounded rat. He could hear a few bones pop, but that was irrelevant. His knees were finally better. He slapped the girl rat’s amazing ass and grinned. “You see, I got a purpose for all of your filthy fucking kind.” 

Freya could barely think. She was just waiting to see what it would be like to get that… thing inside of her. Compared to Fratley it was so huge that she hoped it would do no long-lasting damage to her body. Her throat had taken a pounding well enough, but her pussy was so much tighter by comparison… Many Burmecian females never even engaged in the act for fear of the pain it might cause. 

The human rubbed his cock against the dripping lips of her pussy, then eased the throbbing head into her. “There we go,” he said, spanking her ass hard the whole while. He gripped her tiny waist, his fingers reaching around all the way down to her perfect toned stomach. “Make room for some humanity in you, whore.” 

Freya’s eyes rolled in her sockets and her mouth gaped open. Ordinarily, this kind of pain would have made her scream. But the warnings combined with the intensity instead only made her mouth gape stupidly, her whole being going into an altered state as she struggled to fit in the massive cock inside of her, one terrifying inch at a time. It was so bad that it felt as if he were making a new hole rather than using one already established.  _ These humans are… so big… _

The man sent it all the way in with a final push, but reached around and covered her mouth at the right time. Freya screamed into his hairy fingers without avail, feeling his dick stretching her out as if she were nothing more than a cocksleeve.

He smiled, feeling the throbs of his own cock as it bulged through her tiny chest. This rat wasn’t made for anything like this, not even close. And now she was about to experience her worst fucking nightmare at the hands of a superior human. 

The now fully hardened dick started pounding her from behind, her round tits swaying back and forth as the rest of her body shook uncontrollably. It’s so big!!! I can’t…  **I CAN’T!!** But there was no escape. Not only did the human hold her down, but she was practically impaled on him now. More like an accessory or a toy around his cock than a Burmecian in his grasp.  _ So this… This is what humans want to do to us… _

“Fuck yeah,” moaned the human, feeling her body relax around his cock. The bitch was finally getting the hang of it. “You’re starting to like it now, aren’t you, you rat fuck? This is what you need. All your subhuman ancestors just crawled out of the slums to beg for human cock, and now you think you’re better than us?” He grabbed her by the hair and shook her violently, then punched her in the sides enough times to cool off. “You’re just animals compared to humans. Worse than animals. You have no use like livestock. Only good to get fucked.” 

There was so much pain that Freya simply let it go and went numb. Instead, she could feel the sensitive walls of her pussy kicking back, getting excited once more, and sending shockwaves through her body that made her brain tingle. She reached down, hoping to touch her own pussy, only to meet with something else instead: her bulging stomach.

_ W-W-What?! _ she thought with maddening surprise. She knew that he was inside of her, but this deep? She could feel him almost up to her chest.  _ He’s fucking my whole upper body!  _ And though there was fear, Freya realized that she was getting hornier the more she thought about it. Rather than the pain increasing, it only lessened as her body relaxed, her pussy giving in to the sheer joy of abuse at human hands, the pure ecstasy of being broken in by a throbbing cock.

_ I’m… I’m being fucked by this human nobody _ , she thought, coming to terms with just what position she was. Fratley’s lover, being raped by this commoner. This fat hairy ogre. This homeless wreck.  _ He’s using me, darling, he’s stretching me out and wrapping me around his cock! _

And then the pleasure hit in earnest. She howled in ecstasy, her eyes rolling white in her sockets as a stupid smile came to her face. The man slapped her around, but she loved that too. Even when he pulled her tongue out she loved it, and tried to lick his fingers. His grimy, black-nailed, disgusting human fingers. “Use me,” she whispered. “I’m just a filthy rat like you…” 

The human punched her again, this time on the top of her head, and hard enough that her head banged against the ground. “ _ Ahhhh, yesssss!!!~ _ ” she went on loudly. “Fuck me, please!” Her mind broken, she stretched out her tongue and licked the grimy stones, hoping she could taste human on them. Their sweat, their piss, their shit, nothing would have made her happier.

_ My body is breaking _ , she thought, but her presence of mind was totally fucked. Only a distant part of her still realized that this was dangerous and humiliating, while the other simply enjoyed it for what it was. An amazing fucksession with a human bull that treated her like the garbage that she was, as she always wanted to be treated. At least, that’s what she realized now. How could she have entertained such thoughts before when  _ nobody _ ever thought to look at her as inferior? Fratley would’ve never touched her…

The human slapped her face and ass, using her as best as he could, knowing that his old and sweaty balls already emptied most of what they had inside her womb. He just couldn’t stop being hard. This rat was so tight and so sweet, how could anyone want to stop fucking her? And the comfort of taking her pussy as he rested on her sweetheart’s chest was all the better. He looked down momentarily towards Fratley’s eyes, and saw the rat’s impotent rage staring at him. “Don’t worry,” the human said, “you’re going to love tasting me on her. You rat fucks were made to love human dick.” There was no fight in the eyes now, only shame. 

Finally, the man clamped down on her waist with both hands and finished her off. His oversized throbbing dick shot in and out of her like an engineered piston, giving her pussy a half a second to relax and come back to its normal size before he went back in and ruined it again. Her juices were overflowing, spurting out in waves each time his dick went out for a brief moment.

“That’s right, rat cunt! Take it! Take it!!  _ TAKE IT!!! _ ”

Freya screamed her throat raw. She could feel something blooming inside of her that had never been there before. A heat, a pleasure, a joy…  _ So this is what it’s like to be used by a human _ . It was like finding her calling in life. Why would Burmecians ever fight them when they could worship them and be their fucktoys instead? This was so much better… _ I need to explain to Fratley. This is our rightful future… _

When the man was done coming, he pulled out and collapsed on his back. He was done. Just done. When he looked over to the bitch he saw that her entire body was shaking violently, while thick gobs of seed were dripping out of her abused pussy.

He got up and lifted his foot to her pussy, then brought some of the seed over to Fratley’s face and let it drip into his mouth. “There you go, rat. Spoils of war. You wanted this, right?” He walked to the front of the bitch and grabbed her by the ears, lifting her stupid face up towards him. Her eyes were still rolled in their sockets. 

“Anybody in there?” he asked, pulling her lids wide open. But almost nothing stared back at him. He spit into each stupid fucking eye in turn, then spit into her open mouth for good measure. “Come on. I got a job for you. Come on! I said move it, you rat cunt!” He kicked at her a couple of times, but as he angled her towards the closed door behind him, his foot accidentally went up and got stuck in her cunt. 

“AAAAAA~” 

“What, you like that?” He grinned, then took it out and kicked her cunt some more, sending his foot as deep as it would go. He could her her cries, and watched with joy as she squirmed and got into a fetal position again. “Now, now, bitch, we got things to do. No more fun and games.” 

Freya raised her eyes as he opened the door and followed him inside. It was a simple room, and dark, with no windows to speak of. She could hear a lot of noise coming from above, so she figured that it must’ve been a part of a building nobody knew about. 

The man kicked at her some more and led her to a whole in the corner. It was an improvised one, and the stench of piss and shit that came out of it immediately told her what it was. His makeshift toilet. He grabbed her tiny body with ease, and threw her inside. 

Freya’s face splashed into something wet, no doubt a puddle of his piss. “There you go,” he told her. “This is a good home for you, bitch. As promised, I’ll let your darling rat live a little longer. But now I’ll go have some fun around town, you be good and wait for me while I’m gone, you hear? Clean this up.” 

The man saw her staring up at him dead-eyed. Pissed, he kicked her in the head again, then pressed her head down as it sunk into the piss and shit at the bottom. “Stupid fucking rat.” 

//  
  


If you like my work you can find more of it or commission me at <http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zenalite/profile> . My contact email is zenaliter@gmail.com (with the r at the end).


End file.
